About Last Night
by Vee017
Summary: After waking up from a forgotten night, Beka realizes that she isn't in her room or and she's not alone. As she tries to figure out what happened, Rhade is absolutely no help.


Title: About Last Night...  
Author: Vee017  
Archive: Ask Please  
Disclaimer: Not mine, would I really be writing fan fiction if I owned them?  
Rating: R  
Setting/Season: Season 4  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Scenes of Sexuality  
Summary: After waking up from a forgotten night, Beka realizes that she isn't in her room and she's not alone. As she tries to figure out what happened, Rhade is absolutely no help.

Beka slowly awoke to a pleasant sensation against her skin. It wasn't until after she realized that someone was trailing kisses down her neck did her eyes snap open and she was fully awake. Beka blinked once as she became aware of the hard chest pressed against her bare back and that she wasn't in her own quarters.

Her bedmate noticed her change in breathing that indicated she was awake. He hesitated only slightly before resuming his concentration on her neck.

"Ummm..."

"Yes?" His voice was muffled at the nape of her neck but she'd recognize the voice even if it wasn't for the tell-tale bone blades attached to the arm attached to the hand that was now sneaking up her thigh.

"Rhade?"

"Mmhhmmm?"

"Why am I in your room?" asked Beka pulling the sheet up tighter around her naked breasts. 'Naked? Uh, not good...'

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope." Rhade bit her shoulder lightly as he pulled up the sheet covering Beka's legs and trailed his hand over exposed flesh.

"Okay then...what are you doing?" Beka slapped his hand as it made to move to her inner thigh.

"Seducing you...again." She felt him shift as he moved down to kiss her back.

"Again? You said you didn't know why I was in your room."

"Mmmm...I lied."

"All right...okay...well, it's obvious that something happened last night..." Beka moved slightly and then winced at the tenderness between her legs. If the whole nakedness thing hadn't tipped her off as to what that something was. The soreness did.

"So we got..."

"Yeah."

"And then we..."

"Uh huh."

"How drunk..." Her sentence was left hanging as she found her self rolled onto her back as Rhade's lips found hers. She couldn't help but moan and give in as Rhade's tongue did the most amazing things in her mouth. Beka reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Rhade why..."

"Shhh you talk too much..."

"How can I be when you haven't let me..." and he was kissing her again. As their lips moved together Beka found her hands moving through his hair and over his back. Silky hair and smooth skin, damn Nietzschean perfection. She felt his strong hand moving over her skin and found it oddly familiar, a physical memory of the forgotten night before.

"Why am I in your bed?" asked Beka turning her face away to speak before Rhade captured her lips again. She was so caught up in the kiss that she didn't notice his hand making another attempt between her legs until she felt him slide a finger inside of her. Her surprised gasp broke their kiss as it turned into a moan. She was gasping for air when he finally let her climax and answered her previous question.

"You were here last night," said Rhade.

"That's...obvious..." she panted as he pressed languorous kisses against the side of her throat. "So...what happened last night?"

"Tarazed's New Year Party."

"Yeah, I remember that..."

"Too many strawberry blend flutes."

Beka's eyes widened, "Those were alcoholic?"

Rhade couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face, "Very."

"I didn't know that...and how much did you have?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Though at the moment Beka was finding it very hard to stay annoyed with him, she was still coming down from her orgasm and now he was laughing. She rarely ever heard Rhade laugh, let alone smile. And what a smile it was.

"Let's just say that I should have known better than to take anything my brothers offered me. With any luck the blank spots should fill in."

Beka leaned up and kissed him, "Was there a gazebo involved any where last night?"

"I think so."

"I think I remember that..." said Beka as she ran her tongue along his throat and nipped at his Adam's Apple before pulling him on top of her.

"Getting responsive now aren't we?" asked Rhade settling himself between her legs as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Hell yes," she Beka pulling him down for a kiss.

What had happened last night? She didn't really care, all that mattered was where it got her the morning after. In the arms of her darling Nietzschean.

>>>

A/N: So there's my little Beka/TRhade ditty for the week. The first part of this story has been sitting on my hard drive for a while now, but I just thought of how to finish it today.

I'm still trying to flush out more B/R ideas onto my word processor;)


End file.
